swordartonlinefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
SSO4 - "Turniej czas zacząć!"
23:55, zaraz się zacznie... To, co ma wszystko zmienić... Na niebie zaczynają szaleć błyskawice, po raz pierwszy w grze pojawiło się coś takiego, jak deszcz. ''- Dalej pośpiesz sie z tym, bo Bulma zrobi ze mnie wycieraczke przed drzwi - powiedział od dłuższego czasu już rozdrażniony Vegeta. - Spokojna twoja rozczochrana.... - powiedział Sub-Zero - Zaraz się zacznie... ''Wybiła 24:00. pioruny zaczęły tańczyć "breakdance" na niebie, robiły to przez dość długą chwile, gdy nagle 5 piorunów uderzyło w kilka miejsc, z czego jeden trafił w Vegete... - Co sie.... - zapytał Vegeta, czując w sobie nieopanowane pokłady energii. - Wszystko zgodnie z planem... - pomyślał i od razu rzucił czar na Vegete. Czar zadziałał natychmiastowo, Vegeta dostał się pod kontrolę Sub-Zero. thumb- AAAA! Gorzej ci?! - krzyczał Vegeta, nie mogąc opanować bólu. - Ogarnij się, zaraz będzie lepiej - powiedział Sub-Zero. - No jakoś do cholery nie czuje żadnej cholernej poprawy! - Wszystko do czasu, kolego. Czar w końcu zadziałał, na czole Vegety pojawił się znak M (Madoshi = Czarnoksiężnik). Korzystając z okazji Sub-Zero wyzwolił z Vegety maksymalne jego osiągi.''Vegeta, gotowy do walki... thumb|328px|Vegeta pod kontrolą i nowym skillem ogarniętym na max. - Wspaniałe... Uczucie. - Widzisz Vegeta, warto było nieco pocierpieć, prawda? - spytał Sub-Zero. - Dobra, było miło, ale spadam... - Ten dupowaty skill można jakoś deaktywować? - Tak, jasne... Wystarczy siła woli. ''-'' Inaczej bez przerwy będe swiecił jak namiot cyrkowy? No i był blondasem? - Niestety, tak - A to jednak zostane... Do turnieju zostało jeszcze 10 godzin, conajmniej. - Jak chcesz... Ale gdy tam będziesz, nie wypowiadaj mojego prawdziwego imienia, używaj imienia Babidi- powiedział Sub-Zero. - Niech ci będzie, oby ten twój pierwszy posłaniec sie na coś przydał... - Skąd ty o nim wiesz?! - Sub-Zero tak się zdziwił, że aż spadł z krzesła. - Wyczułem jego energie, wyróżnia się wśród innych. - Cóż... Jestem pod wrażeniem... - przyznał zaszokowany obrotem spraw Sub-Zero. - Powiedz mi jedną rzecz... Kakarott też może przebywać w tym stanie? - Jeśli to w niego uderzył jeden z piorunów, to tak. - Świetnie... Walka na najwyższym poziomie, bez mieczy - pomyślał ucieszony Vegeta. ''Tymczasem, u Adriana, w pokoju... ''- Ojej, jaka piękna dziura w dachu... - powiedziałem jeszcze na pół śpiąc.'' - Co sie stało?! - wrzasnął Kirito wyważając drzwi. - Heeej - powiedziałem ciężkim głosem. - Upiłeś się? - spytała Asuna. - Niee, lepiej zapytaj te dziure w dachu - powiedziałem wskazując właśnie na nią. - Oberwałeś piorunem?! - Zapytała zdezorientowana i przebudzona Maja. - Taak, ale żyje... Chyba - odpowiedziałem i chciałem się podrapać po głowie, ale o coś zachaczyłem. - C-Co jest? - spytałem siadając - Mam coś na głowie. - Taak - odpowiedziała Asuna. - Zobacz sam - powiedziała Natalia podając mi lustro. - A niech mnie małpi wujek! - krzyknąłem przestraszony. - Idą po mnie.... A ja mam jeszcze tyle do zrobienia... powiedzenia... - Uspokój się! Nikt po Cb nie idzie - powiedział Kirito. - Tak? Ale to takie dziwne uczucie, czuje, że mógłbym skały przesuwać. - Dobra, niech wszyscy wracają do łóżek, pomyślimy o tym z samego rana. No i tak też zrobili.... Tylko, że biedny Adrian już nie był w stanie zasnąć... - Ja i aureola... Wolne żarty - mruczałem sobie pod nosem. - O co tu chodzi... -rozmyślałem, gdy nagle wszystko przed moimi oczami wypełniła biel , po czym znów wszystko wróciło do stanu poprzedniego, tylko że... Gorszego. - To jest jakiś pieprzony sen? - zapytałem sam siebie, na widok domu, którego 3/4 były w ruinie. Nagle dało się usłyszeć głos, mówiący: "'To co przed sobą widzisz, to prawda, z snu to się dopiero przebudziłeś'!" - Gdzie ty...? - Nie możesz mnie ujrzeć, ani też wyczuć mojej energii. - Energii? - spytałem. - Tak, to że piorun cię trafił, to nie żaden przypadek... Jest 5 osób, które mogą używać tzw. "nowego skilla" - 5? Przecież to bez sensu! -stwierdziłem. - A to, że całe miasto zostało zamienione w ruine, to też miało sens? Ci wszyscy zabici ludzie? - O czym ty do diabła gadasz?! - zapytałem wyglądając przez okno. - N-Nie wierze..... - powiedziałem odchodząc od okna, z oczami jak sowa. - C-Co tu zaszło?! - spytałem. - Popatrz na swój miecz... Tak na początek - odpowiedział nieznany głos. - Cały we krwi... Jak?! Przecież to zwykła schizowa gra! Nie powinno być tu krwi! - powiedziałem siadając spowrotem na łóżko. - A teraz najlepsza część - To co widzisz, to wszystko TWOJE dzieło... - Bóg cie opuścił?! J-ja bym nigdy... - Co to? Czyżby dopadło cię zwątpienie? - spytał bezimienny . - Czemu? - Spytałem na głos. - Smutna prawda jest taka, że zostałeś zdradzony, wystawiony do wiatru, potraktowali cię jak NIC - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi Chcąc, nie chcąc zeszedłem na parter... Gdzie leżały w sumie 4 trupy, tyle że w maskach... ''- Gdzie, gdzie sie wszyscy podziali?! - zawołałem w stronę nieba. - Obejrz się za siebie... - padła odpowiedź. - Jaja sobie robisz?! - odpowiedziałem, ale zgodnie z tym, czym powiedział odwróciłem się. - N-Niemożliwe... - powiedziałem na głos na widok 4 ofiar, tym razem bez masek. ''Kirito,Asuna,Natalia,Maja i także całe miasto zostało obrucone w pył... - Cholera! - krzyknąłem i rozpocząłem bieg, ku niewiadomemu. Tymczasem, w świecie rzeczywistym... - Obudził się? - spytała Maja otwierając drzwi. - Nie, zupełnie jak by miał być martwy, tylko że.. oddycha - odpowiedział Kirito wstając z krzesła. - Jedno jest pewne, w takim stanie na pewno nie weźmie udziału w turnieju, nawet jeśli miał by sie do tego czasu przebudzić. - powiedziała Maja. - O ile kiedykolwiek się obudzi, to już 3 godzina, od czasu gdy zapadł w ten dziwny sen - powiedziała Natalia, stojąca przy oknie. - Będzie dobrze, obudzi sie - powiedziała Asuna i wyszła z pokoju. - Dobra, zostawmy go samego... - powiedział Kirito, no i wszyscy opuścili pokój. Koniec części pierwszej... ''Part 2'' Adrian został sam w pokoju, sam musi pokonać własne przeznaczenie i okiełznać moc, czy też przekleństwo, jakim go obdarzono... - Jak, jak mogło do tego dojść? - myślałem uderzając pięścią o ściane. W ścianie zdążyła powstać dość potężna dziura, wtem nagle moim oczom, ukazał się mocno zarośnięty facet z wielką tablicą, a na niej napis "Obudź sie!". Gdybym tylko wcześniej zrozumiał, co chciał mi przekazać... - A więc jednak ktoś przeżył... - pomyślałem i na mojej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. - Wiem! Podniosłem się z ziemi, po czym próbowałem nawiązać kontakt z nieznajomym, za każdym razem w odpowiedzi wskazywał na ten swój napis. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że to wszystko, to sen? - spytałem, a nieznajomy tylko twierdząco pokiwał głową. - W takim razie powiedz... Jak?! - Jak mam sie obudzić z tego cholerstwa?! A odpowiedzi z nikąd, człowieczek z tablicą zamarł bez ruchu, a po chwili zniknął, wyparował... - Świetnie, znikaj sobie! - zakrzyczałem zdołowany, a cała nadzieja, zniknęła. - Zostanę w tym bagnie na zawsze... - powiedziałem pod nosem. - Znasz powiedzenie, że zawsze jest światło w tunelu? - powiedział głos, który "torturował" mnię od samego początku przebywania w tym... bagnie. - Tak? Niby jakie? - Na to już musisz wpaść sam - odpowiedział Mr.Głos Jakby tego wszystkiego było mało, pojawiła się przede mną postać, otoczona złotą aurą, najlepsze było to, że nie ludzka... ''-'' Wyskoczyłeś z zupy ogórkowej, czy co? - zapytałem wyciągając miecz' - Do tej pory byłem tylko głosem w twojej głowie, ale znudziło mi sie to - odpowiedziała dziwna postać - Teraz, powiem ci coś lepszego... - Co niby? - zapytałem, a mój miecz, dosłownie zniknął, jak tamten kolo z tablicą -Eeej, co to za czary? - Słuchaj uważnie... - Ależ on uprzejmy - pomyślałem - Tych wszystkich zniszczeń tak na prawdę nie dokonałeś ty... - To w takim razie.... Kto? - zapytałem - Hehe... Ja - odpowiedział dumnie thumb|Mr.Głos w oryginalnej postaci, oczywiście z nowym skillem - A ci wszyscy zabici ludzie, to... - Też Ja - wtrącił - Jeszcze ci z tego wesoło?! - zapytałem - Żebyś tylko wiedział jak bardzo... Wszyscy błagali o litość, wzywali ratunek... Poezja dla uszu. ''Jak na zawołanie, przez oczy "przeleciała" mi cała "retrospekcja" zdarzeń, wszystkich dokonanych zabójstw (a zwłaszcza jednego), którymi tamten czubek sie chwalił, no i w końcu... Wybuch gniewu (^-^) Złamas.PNG Turek.PNG Rurek.PNG Kiełbasa.PNG Parmezam.PNG Starachouid.PNG - Haha! Moje gratulacje! - powiedział Mr.Głos Przez 5 minut stałem w bezruchu... - Czego ty sie najarałeś? - zapytałem - Niczego, jesteśmy w alternatywnym wymiarze. - Tak? A niby po co? - Żebyś był gotów, obronić wszyskich, nie tylko tych, których kochasz - odpowiedział - A co sie ma niby stać? - Nie mogę ci zbyt wiele powiedzieć... Turniej Najlepszego Pod Słońcem, to śmiertelna pułapka, zastawiona przez twórce gry, a wszystko nadzoruje Potwór, obdarzony darem mowy. Nagle(w końcu ^-^) obraz przed moimi oczami znowu zastąpiło białe światło, jednakże tym razem, obudziłem się na prawde... Koniec części drugiej... ''Part 3'' - Ulala... Moja łopetyna - powiedziałem chwytając się za głowę, a także powoli wstając. - Na dodatek zaspałem na kwalifikacjeee... - stwierdziłem zawiedziony. - Cóż, zawsze można iść pooglądać - pomyślałem o tym, a także o fakcie, że Vegeta nie będzie zadowolony z tego, że nie wezme udziału. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej Adrian ruszył na arenę, po drodze ogarnął nawet sztukę latania, co jest jedną z zalet dodatkowego skilla(czyli po prostu latanie, w stanie normalnym). Po jakiś 5 minutach, był już na miejscu... - Gdzie oni mogą być... - pomyślałem, rozglądając się po wylądowaniu - Ahh.. Ludziów jak mrówków. Kolejne 10 minut, zajęło samo rozglądanie się w poszukiwaniu znajomych twarzy, ale bezskutecznie, aż chciałoby sie wznieść w powietrze... - Oo, a więc Kirito też, ciekawe tylko kiedy... - pomyślałem, wyczuwając jego energie. - Teraz to trafię tam, jak po sznurku. Tak więc Adrian ruszył "tropem", zobaczmy co tam u Vegety, który sprawia wrażenie normalnego, dla zmyłki... - W końcu, przybył. - pomyślał uradowany Vegeta, gdy wyczuł moją energie, wśród tłumu. - Niech tylko dojdzie do walki między nami, wtedy Sub-Zero będzie mógł prostować banany... - Potem rozwale reszte konkurencji, zgarne 10.000.000 i Bulma będzie zadowolona... O wilku mowa, właśnie się pojawiła, wraz z Trunksem... - Heej Vegeta. - powiedziała - Hej. - odpowiedział - Jak tam? Gotowy przed rozpoczęciem? - zapytała go i przytuliła. - Tak, wszystko jest jak największym w porządku. - odpowiedział i do przytulasa dołączył mały Trunks, który nie ukrywał zaskoczenia z postawy ojca. Cała sytuacja trwała i ciągnęła się przez ok. 3 minuty, następnie Vegeta rzekł : - Już czas... Do zobaczenia. - powiedział Vegeta. - Dobrze... Nie daj sie pokonać. - powiedziała Bulma i wraz z Trunksem zamierzała udać się ku trybunom, kiedy nagle Vegeta powiedział, że zamiast na trybuny, ma udać się na widownie, pod zadaszeniem, która znajdowała się ponad trybunami. - Teraz już nie ma odwrotu... - stwierdził i wyszedł na arenę. W międzyczasie Adrian zdążył dotrzeć do reszty, przywitać się, no i ustalić, że nie weźmie udziału w turnieju.... W "fotelu sędziowskim" zasiadł NPC, będący GM`em, ale nic mu z tego nie przyszło, ponieważ nie znał żadnych komend ani nic tego typu. Właśnie teraz wyszedł na środek areny i rozpoczął przemówienie. ''-'' Witam was, moi mili... Zgromadziliśmy się tu, aby podziwiać wojowników, którzy zgłosili się na ten turniej z świadomością, że poczują prawdziwy ból, kto wie? Może to "magia" głównej nagrody? Przekonamy sie! - tak oto GM, którym jest kaioshin, zakończył przemowę. Po wielu walkach, w tym kilku Vegety, nadszedł czas na Kirito, który trafił na sługusa Sub-Zero, wysłanego przed Vegetą... - Kirito, powodzenia. - powiedziałem, a reszta przytaknęła. - Dzięki, zakończe to szybko i wracam. - odpowiedział i tak też zrobił, po nie spełna 15 minutach, był już spowrotem. Walka, za walką... A "biedny" Vegeta dopiero w finale zdał sobie sprawę, że Adrian nie bierze udziału w turnieju, co nie przyjęło się z wielkim entuzjamem... To też rozpoczął się "cyrk". - Co? Na jakiego grzyba mu teraz ten skill? - zacząłem się zastanawiać, lecz odpowiedź na pytanie przyszła szybko. W międzyczasie, do umysłu Vegety wkradł się Sub-Zero, będący pewnym tego, że ma nad Vegetą pełną kontrolę... - No, Vegeta... Zbierz z nich energie, walcz ze wszystkich sił, możesz nawet wszystkich zabić! - powiedział Sub-Zero thumb|400px- Zamknij sie! Moim jedynym celem jest Kakarott! Nikt inny mnie nie obchodzi! - Co sie dzieje? Wciąż nie moge nad nim w pełni kontrolować... Pierwszy raz coś takiego sie zdarza.W sumie.. Nic się nie stało. - pomyślał Sub-Zero. - To powinno na Ciebie zadziałać... - pomyślał Vegeta i wystawił ręke w kierunku trybun, aby następnie oddać atak. atak1.PNG atak2.PNG atak3.PNG atak4.PNG atak5.PNG Całe to zdarzenie, spowodowowało dość widoczne straty zarówno materialne, jak i ludzkie, gdyż śmierć poniosło 200 ludzi, około... - Dobra! Ide tam - oznajmiłem biegnąc w kierunku wyjścia na arene. - Alee... - Zaczęła Maja - Spokojnie, postaram się to załatwić bez niepotrzebnych bęcków - dodałem przed wyjściem. Na miejscu.... '' - Vegeta! - zapodałem "krzykacza ostrzegawczego" ale w odpowiedzi od Vegety dostałem tylko głupawy uśmiech. thumb|Głupawy uśmiech- Cóż, jednak się nie uda tego załatwić pokojowo... - stwierdziłem ''Vegeta znajdująe się pod kontrolą Sub-Zero i sieje pogrom na całej arenie... Czy to początek ich długo wyczekiwanej walki? thumb|left|252px|takie tam zbliżenie, na koniec Part 4 thumb|400px|Jaaaa Po ostatnich wydarzeniach, na arenie nie ma praktycznie nikogo na trybunach. Co lepsze, zapowiada się walka... Tymczasem na arene wkroczył Kaioshin. - Szlag, jest pod kontrolą! - zorientował się Kaioshin - Co? Jak pod kontrolą? - zapytałem - Najwyraźniej nie jestem tu jedynym zaprogramowanym NPC-GM`em, ale kto to może być. - Hej! - krzyknął Vegeta - Co zrobisz, kakarott? A no z mojej strony jak na razie tylko milczenie (ten image sie kłania)... - No dalej! Walcz ze mną, chyba, że chcesz zwiększyć liczbę ofiar! - dodał, oczywiście też Vegeta. - Vegeta. ty chyba nie... - zacząłem thumb|400px - Niemożliwe, nie mów mi, że celowo pozwoliłeś się kontrolować... - powiedziałem. thumb|400px - Odpowiadaj, Vegeta! - dodałem, już nie co bardziej wkurzony. thumb|400px - Masz, swoją odpowiedź! - powiedział z tym samym niezbitym uśmieszkiem. Po chwili, z nikąd wybiegł Kirito... - Opanuj się, Vegeta! - zawołał - Z drogi! - powiedział Vegeta i dość szybko sprawił, że Kirito wylądował na tyłko-zadku - Płotkom wstęp wzbroniony! To sprawa między nim, a mną! - dodał Vegeta do swojej poprzedniej wypowiedzi. - Vegeta, na prawde tego chcesz? - zapytałem po raz ostatni. dekiel-face.PNG ZuyJa.PNG - Zaczekaj! - Nagle przede mnie wyskoczył Kaioshin, stanął tak, jak by go mieli ukrzyżować, czyli po polsku "blokował" mi droge do niego. - Vegeta, specjalnie pozwoliłeś się kontrolować i zrobiłeś to wszystko, tylko po to, abym potraktował cię poważnie, mam racje? - zapytałem totalnie olewając Kaioshina. - Gdybym tego nie zrobił, nie doszłoby do walki między nami. Ostatnia możliwa okazja, a jeszcze cała ta sprawa weszła mi w paradę... - odpowiedział Vegeta. - Tylko z tego powodu... Tylko dlatego zrobiłeś coś tak głupiego? - powiedział Kaioshin do Vegety. - Głupiego?! - Powiedziałeś "głupiego"?! - zaczął Vegeta darcie mordy. Dracek.PNG KolejnyJa.PNG - To dla mnie wszystko! - On! Człowiek taki jak każdy inny ośmielił się ośmieszyć, najlepszego ze wszystkich wojowników! (mowa o wydarzeniach z SAO) thumb|400px - Nawet darował mi życie! Nie wybacze mu tego, nigdy! - skończyło sie Vegecickie wyżalanie. - Wiem, że obiecałem brak walki z mojej strony, ale nie mogę ryzykować... - pomyślałem thumb|left|400px - Zabierz nas w jakieś bezludne miejsce, będe z nim walczył! - nadarłem się ku górze. Tymczasem Sub-Zero na szybkim odtańczył makarene szczęścia, która na nasze szczęście nie trwała długo... - Stój! Jeśli tak bardzo zależy ci na walce z nim, najpierw musisz przejść przeze mnie! - tym razem nadarł się Kaioshin. thumb|left|398px - Żal go... - pomyślałem i wystawiłem ręke ku niemu Straszenie.PNG Straszenie2.PNG - Zrozumiałem... Rób co uważasz za słuszne - powiedział Kaioshin i ustąpił z miejsca. - Hahaha! Dobrze, na twoje życzenie, przeniose was w inne miejsce! - powiedział Sub-Zero w swojej bazie Tymczasem, w widowni ponad trybunami... - Niech ich ktoś powstrzyma! - wołały dziewczyny, uderząjąc z pięści w drzwi. Kirito je zablokował, kiedy stamtąd "uciekł" - Za późno... - Oznajmiła Natalia, obserwująca całą sytuacje przez szklane okno, grubości anty-włamaniowego. Drzwi chcąc nie chcąc, w końcu ustąpiły, co w rezultacie sprawiło, że dziewczyny się uwolniły... (^-^) 3,2,1, przenosimy się do świeżo przeteleportowanych ludków... - Tu powinno ci sie podobać! - powiedział Vegeta - Taa - odpowiedziałem - Nie możesz, Adrian! - zawołał Kirito - Uspokój się, teraz już i tak nic nie jesteśmy w stanie zrobić... - zaczął Kaioshin - Wasza dwójka może walczyć. My tymczasem udamy się do tego kogoś i zapobiegniemy jego planom, o ile jakieś ma. - Z dwojga złego, lepsze to, niż gdyby wasza energia miała mu ku czemuś posłużyć. - skończył Kaioshin - Co takiego? Myślisz, że ci na to pozwolę? - ździwił się Sub-Zero. - Yo, Vegeta... Krótko - Zabij Kaioshina! - powiedział do Vegety, powodując u niego dość niezły ból. - Dalej Vegeta, zabij ich! - dodał jeszcze thumb|400px - Odmawiam! - wypowiedział po 3 minutowej walce z bólem. - Że co?! - zapytał totalnie zadziwiony Sub-Zero - Nie obchodzi mnie ani Kaioshin, ani Kirito, obchodzi mnie tylko ta walka! - powiedział Vegeta, będąc już wyprostowany. - Możesz kontrolować moje ciało, mój umysł, ale jednej rzeczy mi nigdy nie zabierzesz - Mojej DUMY! thumb|400px W kuli, przez którą Sub-Zero kontrolował sytaucje, teraz poszło kilka wyładowań elektrycznych... - Pierwszy raz przydarza mi sie coś takiego, ależ on ma przerośnięte ego! - powiedział przestraszony Sub-Zero. thumb|400px - Coś nieprawdopodobnego, pomyśleć że może odmówić czyimś rozkazom, będąc pod kontrolą! - powiedział Kaioshin - Więc aż tak zależy ci na wyrównaniu rachunków między nami? - zapytałem, a tu znowu odpowiedział mi uśmieszek. - Dobra, Adrian, idziemy - powiedział Kirito - Spoko, uważajcie tam - odpowiedziałem - A jeszcze jedno, zostały mi 2 shity uleczające, weź jeden - dodałem i zarzuciłem mu cośkiem, będącym niepozorną fasolką. - Dzięki, powodzenia! - powiedzieli i znikneli poprzez teleportacje. - Wybacz, za to czekanie - powiedziałem do Vegety - Czekałem na to Kakarott, czekałem na to... Zbyt długo! - odpowiedział. Trololo, na niebie zawitały ciemniejsze chmury... - Dość mam tych twoich morderstw, więcej nie będzie, dlatego że pójde na całość i zakończe to szybko! - powiedziałem - O to mi chodziło, pokaż co w sobie skrywałeś! - powiedział zadowolony Vegeta. thumb|left|400px - Świetnie... To będzie epickie - stwierdził Vegeta i także dokonał wzmocnienia. thumb|400px - Zdaje się, że jednak nie uda sie tego tak szybko zakończyć. - stwierdziłem. - No dalej, zginiesz!,Kakarott! - nadarł się Vegeta w dość dziwnej pozie. thumb|left|400px thumb|400px Determinacja Adriana, który odstawił na bok nawet samego GM`a. Duma Vegety, który nie odpowiada na rozkazy Sub-Zero... Adrian vs Vegeta, walka której nikt nie mógł zapobiec, właśnie sie zaczyna! thumb|left|400px Kategoria:Sword Slash Online Kategoria:Odcinki